kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Alexander
Sam Alexander also known as Nova is a member of the Mutant Warriors. Appearance Sam Alexander is a Hispanic teenage male with a slender build and average height, equal to that of Peter Parker. He has black hair and tanned skin, and blue eyes. As Nova, he wears a black uniform with several golden metal plates. Last is his Nova Corps Helmet, which is gold in color, with T-shaped red horns adorning the front. After unlocking the helmet's true potential, the helmet turned a metallic black. He wears a Centurion Nova Corps costume which comes with a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with gloves. After unlocking all of his powers, he now appears more like his mainstream counterpart with a black helmet. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Nova Helmet:' Sam’s powers derive from the Nova Force, which is channeled through his helmet. *'Superhuman Durability:' he is able to take an extreme amount of physical punishment, without any signs of injury. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to all that energy empowering him, he is superhumanly strong, being bale to rip holes in a spaceship and even help stabilize the hellicarier in midair. He is also able to support falling building structures. *'Levitation:' He is able to fly at high speeds. *'Energy Absorption:' he is able to absorb any form of energy, such as cosmic or nuclear. *'Energy Blasts:' He can fire pulses of energy from his hand at will. *'Thermokinesis:' He is also able to produce heat, as he was the one who heated Sandman and made him a glass structure, which was suggested by Spider-Man, as learnt in his science class. *'Culinary Artist:' He has shown great culinary skills, while living with Aunt May & Peter Parker in the Parker's Residence. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He has extensive training in combat. Personality The hyperactive loose cannon of the team. He is far more enthusiastic and immature than Spider-Man, Sam’s eagerness can be a blessing and a curse for him and the rest of his team. His personality constantly clashes with Spider-Man's as they compete for both bragging rights, and the right to lead the team. Nova doesn't know the true limits of his powers. Like his rival Spider-Man, he always feels that he has something to prove and is very cocky. Sam, despite being boastful and sarcastic, has leporiphobia, the fear of rabbits. His massive ego causes him to be the bane of all of his teammates, especially during battles. He spends most of his time during fights trying to show off how cool he is, clicking photos on his mobile, rather than actually helping his teammates to win the fight. On very few occasions, he is shown to know the difference between a joke and something serious. Weapons None Family Unknown Voice Actor Logan Miller Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Single